


球赛

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 球进了吗？当然啦！慎看。
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 87





	球赛

“莫莫，我这里有两张足球赛的门票，要一起去看吗？”

“你什么时候喜欢看足球赛了？”

“哎呀这不是参加外务主办方爸爸给的小礼物嘛，世界杯8进4，虽然没有中国队，但听说很难买，别人一票难求，莫莫一起去看吗，下次答应和你一起去看游戏竞赛时我再也不睡着了。”

“哼，你还好意思说~那既然你想去就陪你一起喽。”

等她俩到现场时那场面真是人山人海锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣彩旗招展。

坐的位置在山顶，即使如此周围也坐满了观众，他们还穿着各队的球服，脸上印上喜爱球队的油彩，手上不是拿毛巾就是拿个小喇叭，反观戴莫俩人一看就是伪球迷啥也没带。

前面一会儿还能受周围的氛围看看，球进了还装作很兴奋的样子欢呼两声，可二十分钟过去了。新鲜感已经没有了，两边球队各是什么国家都还不清楚呢。

莫寒百无聊赖的坐在座位上对旁边的人说着：“好无聊啊。”

“是啊，好无聊啊。”，戴萌也无精打采的回应着。

戴萌觉得看这还不如陪莫寒看游戏竞赛。

“我们干点什么好？”

“干点什么？”

戴萌看着莫寒的神情变的微妙起来，嘴角微微上扬，这让她不禁咽了下口水。

说时迟那时快，莫寒用手摸向戴萌鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，拉开了她的裤子拉链。

“我们就干点这事吧。”

随即莫寒就释放出了自己黏腻的信息素。

戴萌被莫寒这突然的举动都吓傻了。众目睽睽之下做爱？戴萌慌张的看看四周的观众好像看不见她们似的，而且老婆都这么大胆去做了，自己还要个什么脸面啊，满足老婆大人。

戴萌当即把自己裤子褪到大腿处，内在的雄风立马跳了出来，一柱擎天。莫寒从自己座位起身，趴在戴萌腿间为她口交。

嘶，今天莫莫怎么了，这么主动。外界的坏境能刺激内体的荷尔蒙爆发，专家调查，被人注视的性行为幸福指数将会大大的提升。

戴萌就是这样的，胯间的炙热被莫寒湿润的口腔内壁包裹着，香软的柔嫩舌尖压在粉嫩的前端转着圈的舔舐。莫寒那样的小口当然含不进去戴萌的整个坚挺了，肉棒下端还用手掌轻轻撸动着。像是吃到了甜甜的棒棒糖，吮吸的忘情还砸吧嘴几下来表示这根蜜棒是如此的美味。

“啊...莫莫...嘶...你是要吸干我吗？”

戴萌被舔的甚是舒服，清秀的脸上也浮现出了情欲的红晕。幸好一场球赛起码90分钟，还有差不多一个小  
时足够她们快乐了。

“戴萌，这样你喜欢吗？”

莫寒棒不离口含糊的说出这句话，随后慢慢的把自己的头深埋在戴萌胯间，准备来个深喉。然而好像有点失败，顶的眼角泛红眼眶噙满了生理的泪水。戴萌看了一阵心疼。

“莫莫，不至于，你做什么我都喜欢。”

莫寒见实在吞不下去，只好拔了出来，前端沾满了晶莹的口水，顺着柱身流了下来。她觉得喉咙里充满了异物感咳嗽了几声缓和了一下。

双手还是扶在了肉棒上，眼神扫了一眼戴萌，一只手紧紧的握住了戴萌的坚挺，力气大到仿佛要在这柱子上印下个五指印。

“这样，你也喜欢吗？”

“额...啊...喜欢...就是有点憋得慌，血液好像不流通了，你看那个蘑菇头都变紫了。手下留情啊莫莫，它你也好。”

“我不好，我现在很生气。”

戴萌一脸懵，快乐得好好的怎么就生气了呢？命根子还被莫莫握在手里呢。

“怎么了莫莫？我错了，我改。”

莫寒一听这话立马冷笑一下：“你错哪里了？”手上的力度又加重了几分，戴萌脸色都要憋成猪肝了。

“我..我...我错哪里了...我下面大也是我的错嘛...嗯...是我的错让你做不了深喉。”

戴萌唯唯诺诺的说了些话，但她真的不知道自己错哪里了。

莫寒听后翻了个白眼。

”混蛋！我咬你你疼不疼！”

啊呜一下牙齿就咬上了戴萌的前端，尽管没怎么用力，但是敏感度很高痛感还是比较强烈的。

“啊！疼...疼！”

戴萌终于明确的表达出了自己的感受。

“以后疼你就说出来，不要说什么我做的你都喜欢，我不想看到你跟我在一起失去了自我，更不想跟你恋  
爱的时候把我惯的对你没有任何底线，明白了吗？”

莫寒的语气像是在跟戴萌上什么重要的思想课。化身为严厉的教师手中拿着的不是教棍而是皮鞭，随时都能落在戴萌身上，吓得戴萌瑟瑟发抖，赶忙回答着：“明白，明白。谨遵莫老师教诲。那莫老师要继续吗？”

“不了，被你打断的没有心情了。”

“啊...呜呜莫莫~我的肉棒好难受啊，麻烦你帮它释放出来吧。”

“你自己来吧。”

嗷呜~戴萌哼唧了一下，极不情愿的伸出自己的右手，摸向硬邦邦的肉棒上，开始了枯燥的自慰运动。这是莫寒从口袋里掏出了手机打开了摄像机对准了戴萌的下体，兴奋的为戴萌加油助威。  
“加油！加油！你可以的！”

身边的观众也都吹起了小喇叭呐喊着，嘟嘟巴拉巴拉。

戴萌见莫寒还特意举个手机拍摄，立马羞得捂住了脸。

“哎呀莫莫不要拍了，这样不好，你要是哪天手机坏了，我就有撸照门事件了。”

然而莫寒根本不搭理她，随而把镜头转移向了球场，看到一位蓝衣服得球员拿到了足球，快速奔跑着向对方守门员奔去。莫寒突然GET到了足球的魅力，就像打游戏一样，内心充满了期待目不转睛的盯着比赛情况。

“加油啊，快跑，快跑，对射门，啊！”

哦~周围观众一声叹息，球被守门员拦住了，很可惜。莫寒的镜头再次转向了戴萌，看她哼哧哼哧自己解决的画面不禁觉得有点搞笑。

“哈哈哈哈，你也要加油哦~快点，再快点。”

莫寒就这样看着戴萌，看她变成了无影手搓红的下体鼓励着。

“啊...莫莫不要拍啦...我要射了...啊哈...”

戴萌喘着粗气欲望即将喷薄而出，手上的动作却来越加快啦。

“啊啊...我不行了，要...出来了..啊啊！”

戴萌握紧了下体，一股浊白的精液直接射到了空中，不知道将会落在哪个倒霉观众的头上。

“耶...成功了！”

莫寒一脸兴奋的鼓起了掌，好像戴萌弥补了刚才那位球员的遗憾，她代表球队进球了！

上半场结束到了中场休息，大屏幕上显示双方都还一球未进，莫寒看了看表对戴萌说：“给你10分钟的中场休息时间，等会儿下半场再接再厉，争取再进一球。”

莫寒俨然成了一位有模有样的教练，规定着她所属球员的行动。尽管只有一位球员，但进球的大任务就交给她了。

“来来来，喝点水休息休息。我给你捏捏肩膀捶捶腿。”

对此事莫寒甚是积极，把这弹丸之地当成了赛场，让队员即使在劳累过后也要勇往直前咬牙坚持不懈努力砥砺前行。

戴萌看莫寒已经融入了整个环境的氛围中，也配合着莫寒随她一起扮演球场上的角色。认真喝了两口水准备下半场的全力以赴。

下半场的哨声准时响起。莫寒背对着戴萌一下子就跨坐在了她的大腿上，提起短裙顺着腰部就把那根坚挺慢慢的吞纳在湿乎乎温暖的小穴中。

“啊啊...唔嗯... 啊啊啊...” 

巨棒贯穿着莫寒的的娇嫩的身体，内壁里的褶皱紧紧的贴着勃起的肉棒挤了进去。

“啊哈...莫莫你里面好温暖啊...这么湿了...嘶...好紧...”  


戴萌也被着紧致的穴口缠绕在其中不可自拔，欲望的深渊就是一个无底洞一下顶不到边际。  


两人随着节奏摇摆的交合，开始忘情的喘息起来。

戴萌的双手不老实的滑过莫寒宽松上衣的衣摆，抚摸着莫寒胸前两团雪白的柔软。莫寒扭过脸庞微微伸出沾满透明津液的小舌，寻找着戴萌丰满的红唇，渴望她能有所回应。

戴萌立马附唇上前，迎上了莫寒的渴望。舌尖触碰犹如两条灵巧的小舌，绞缠在一起难舍难分。周围的噪  
杂热闹与她们无关，这里才是本场比赛的中心。呼吸交替她们在喧嚷的体育场忘情的舌吻着。这份感情不需要谁来见证。彼此跳跃的舌尖，牙关顺着血管传到心脏传遍全身。

“唔...”

莫寒被胸前的敏感突起刺激的轻哼一声，随即转过了头。脖子都扭的有点酸了呢。视线再次回归到球场，看着绿草地上那跑来跑去花花绿绿的人影看不出什么所以然。他们好像已经疲倦了不在状态。可怜的足球被众人踢来踢去就是不射门。可戴萌在状态啊，她停了一会儿在蓄力中。嘴上亲着莫寒柔软的耳垂，吻着她的白皙脖颈，一会浮现出淡淡的红痕。还在莫寒耳边说着情话。

“莫莫你要喜欢足球，咱们们毕业后就生一个足球队，让他们参加国家队，为国争光。”

“那真是苦了他们了还得有异于常人屡战屡败的精神才行。哎呀你不要停下来，只剩最后半小时了。他们射不进无所谓，你必须得射进去。”

“遵命，我统统给你射进去。”

说完戴萌双手就抬起莫寒饱满的臀部上下套弄着。坚挺炙热的肉棒不停的在娇嫩的肉缝中噗呲噗呲的填充着。深深的顶着着莫寒敏感的花心，在那濡湿的的嫩穴中重重的陷了进去。

莫寒被穴里充实着充满了满足感，连同整个身体都在摇晃跳动着，粗壮的肉棒来回搅弄着流不尽的清泉，情不自禁的浪叫起来。

“啊哈...就这样戴萌...加油...你就是球场最耀眼的明星...啊啊啊...好舒服...啊唔...”

戴萌听着莫寒情动的呻吟，还是想说着骚话逗她。

“嗯啊...那你是什么...最淫荡的守门员吗？上面和下面的小嘴好像怎么喂都喂不饱呢。”

“啊啊啊...才不是...守门员...啊啊...戴萌...我是你的啊。”

听到莫寒这话，戴萌的呼吸都怔了一拍，嘴角笑着都扯到耳根上。

“我也是你的啊”

随即直接手臂从莫寒纤细的小腿处传过去揽上了腿弯处，腿间的肉棒矗立着不动如山，直接把莫寒的双腿都抬了起来，给予她更强烈的刺激，筋脉偾张的性器直接整根没入大开大阖，不断摩擦着直插莫寒的紧缩的生殖腔口处，惹得莫寒浑身发颤。

“啊啊...啊啊...慢点戴萌...啊啊啊啊...有点受不了...”

“我得球正在卵蛋里准备射门了，必须得快速跑起来怎么能慢呢。”

“啊..啊啊啊...不要...好痒...小穴...小穴想尿尿...啊哈...呜呜...”

超出想像的快感，使莫寒的下体蠕动紧缩着。爽的话都说不清楚，无力的啜泣着。戴萌的双腿也轻微的颤抖着。

“呼啊...啊唔...啊啊啊...哈”

腰部不断的震动着，肉棒被甬道里的内壁舔舐吸吮着，意识一片空白，被漫无边际的感官包围了起来，做快乐的俘虏，理智早就溃不成军，呼吸也变得极其紊乱不堪。

这幸福的撞击一下又一下的戳着莫寒的心，心上都起了一层雾连着眼前也是一片水汽。顺着脸颊就滑落下来。

“呜呜...我不行了...啊啊啊...要...要不行了...哈啊啊啊...”

莫寒把右手的两根白嫩手指伸进了戴萌的嘴里，戴萌照单含住吮吸着，觉得这样能给快要崩溃停的忸怩腰肢的莫寒一点慰籍吧。她的秀发因热烈的情事而出汗披散着粘腻在一起，粉嫩的穴口流出大量的液体整个  
下体汁水淋漓一片狼藉，还是不知羞耻的吞噬着肉棒，黏糊糊湿漉漉的。

她们直沉浸在腿间疯狂的交合，肉与肉摩擦的快感之中。

“嘶啊...莫莫...我也要来了...啊啊啊...”

戴萌紧皱着眉头，依旧无休止的抽插中，搂紧了莫寒的腿，开始了猛烈的冲刺。剧烈的活塞运动让莫寒被操出的尿意终于憋不住了。

“啊...呜呜...唔啊啊啊...泄了...啊啊！”

莫寒下体陡然一个颤栗止不住排泄的感觉要溢出来了，清冽的稀薄白液从尿道涌出来，穴口痉挛着直接刺激的高潮了，顺带着大量的粘腻爱液流了一地。迅速抽回了放在戴萌口中的手指，双手的捂住自己现在羞赧至极的脸。

“莫莫你真可爱。”

“你不要说了，太丢人了，...呜呜...被操失禁都怪你...那么快那么猛干什么！”

莫寒的身体还在止不住的发颤，戴萌嘴上道着歉，然而包裹在莫寒体内的肉棒还在不断快速进出着。刚经历过高潮的小穴敏感至极经不起任何刺激，戴萌却依旧挺胯感受内里的紧致和湿滑，阵阵抽搐的小嘴不断吐出淫液，明明受不住摧残却又淫荡的殷勤接纳深入其中的硕大。被欲望折磨的理智尽失，红着眼急促的喘息，一边呻吟着向戴萌求饶。

“啊啊...不要...真的不要啦...呜啊...拔出去啦...”

“乖...宝贝...我马上就来了，再忍忍哈，你说我是最佳球员...我当然得表现最佳啦。”

“哈...球赛快要结束啦还是0比0...在不射得话你得加时...那样你更累啊....啊啊啊...”

“莫莫...我正在运球的路上呢，朝着你的腔口冲刺着准备要射门了。”

“啊啊啊...全...全射进来...我全要...哈...”

莫寒本瘫软的身体又因为抽插的快感而绷直了身子，等待着戴萌的射门。

坚挺的性器前端不断的突击着里面柔嫩的G点。一次又一次不知疲惫的反复抽插着。互相输送着绝顶的快乐。

“啊啊...唔啊...哈...啊啊啊...嗯啊...啊啊啊啊...”

莫寒被这重复的快乐操到神魂颠倒，神情迷离而诱惑至极，翕动着嘴唇胡乱淫叫到合不上双唇。她的小穴也绞紧抽搐着。为了迎接高潮，戴萌也咬牙挺起了自己腰部一鼓作气拼命抽送着，狠狠碾过莫寒内里的敏感。

“啊...呜呜...真的...要被操坏了....啊啊...”

莫寒反手揽上戴萌的脖颈，胸前剧烈的起伏喘息呜咽着，源源不断的快感如电流般传输进身体中。挠的戴萌脖子上都出现了几道轻微的红痕。

“莫莫...啊哈...我跑累了...准备发球了...嗯啊！”

戴萌的肉棒已然成结，卡在宫腔口处时刻准备着发射，体内异样的快感迅速上升着蔓延到四肢百骸，腰间一阵酸痒酥麻。

找准莫寒肿胀的腺体就用尖牙刺了上去，灌输着自己的信息素。

突然身边一声震耳欲聋的声音，“球进了！”吓得戴萌一哆嗦，膝盖打了个颤精关一松，精液喷贱而出，射的又快又准，源源不断的浓白液体都输送了莫寒纵然收紧的小穴中去。浇到娇嫩的宫壁上引起莫寒激烈的喘息，喷溅出的水液淅淅沥沥的滴落在地上和轻微腥臊气的尿液

混合在了一起。宫腔还承受着滚烫精液的冲击。

持续了好一会儿，直到裁判吹起了结束的哨声才结束输送。莫寒软绵绵的抵在戴萌的前胸，俩人精疲力尽紧贴在一起深情缱绻的拥抱着，什么也没说只是不停的喘着粗气缓和这激烈的性事。

所以最后哪个球队赢了？

等俩人回中心时天都黑了，正巧碰到拿外卖的许佳琪。

“哎，戴萌你俩是刚跑了八百米回来吗？怎么脸都红扑扑的。”

“呵呵，我俩去看球赛了。”

“你腿怎么在发抖啊？”

“哈？没有没有，不小心磕住了而已。”

“怎么球赛有人进球了吗？”

戴莫异口同声回答道：“当然了！”

说完两人相视一笑回到了各自的房间。

END


End file.
